Easy H10
Links Official Site *Home *Manual *Forum *FAQ *Tutorial *Downloads Other Links *MisticRiver Discussion *Gentoo Linux Ebuild Description NEW VERSION COMING SOON! From the home section on the EasyH10 Website...way to much info. to put here, many pictures, installations, forums, etc. can be found at the EasyH10 Website...! EasyH10 is an open source project to develop a multi-platform software for iriver H10 digital audio player. It enables us to transfer music and playlist files manually (e.g., drag-and-drop, copy command, rsync, etc.) to a player and to prepare the player without iriver plus or Windows Media Player 10. EasyH10 works fine with Windows 98SE/ME/2000/XP (GUI version), Windows 2000/XP (CUI version), and POSIX-like platforms (CUI version) such as Linux and MacOS X. Who wants to use EasyH10? EasyH10 is for those users who come to know a bit about digital audio player and have grown out of a newbie. In contrast with iriver plus and Windows Media Player 10, EasyH10 does not incorporate unnecessary and cumbersome features for full-grown users: * Converting a music CD into music files (since we have e.g., Exact Audio Copy, CDex, and LAME). * Editing media information of music files (since e.g., MP3TAG and The GodFather will do). * Transferring music files from a local HDD to your iriver H10 player (since drag-and-drop with Explorer or rsync will do). * Creating playlists from scratch on demand (since we have WinAmp and foobar2000). Whether a user finds integrated software useful or annoying depends on the level of the user. Some users (including me) may prefer another excellent software for performing the tasks described above. Therefore, EasyH10 assumes a user to be able to: * Prepare music files with tag information * Transfer music files into iriver H10 player by themselves * Create playlists by using an existing software Are they fairly easy, aren't they? Then EasyH10 just does two remaining tasks for your H10 player to be ready to use: * Media database construction, which is a necessary process for an H10 player to display song information in MUSIC mode. * Playlist conversion, which is also a necessary process for your playlists to become compatible (recognizable) with an H10 player. News EasyH10 version 1.0 beta 7 released (2005-09-13) This is a bug-fix release. Please use this version if you are using EasyH10 CUI on POSIX-like environments. * common Updated the model templates for the North American H10 5/6GB 2.10 players. * common Fixed a bug where EasyH10 could not skip ID3v2 tag correctly. EasyH10 could not obtain stream information from MP3 files with ID3v2 tag. This bug does not cause any trouble in H10's functionality (because the information does not seem to be used by H10) but should be fixed. Thanks for the report, Derek. * common Fixed a crash bug reported in this thread. EasyH10 crashed when \Media\Music or \Music directory does not exist. Thanks for the report, dave_di. * POSIX Fixed a serious bug where EasyH10 generates an invalid database reported in this thread. This bug was introduced by version 1.0 beta 6 release. Only the CUI version for POSIX-like environments was vulnerable. Thanks for the report, phillip.